


A Cake Marked EAT ME

by wellhereweare



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Cake Knife, Candy Gore, Dissection, Hard vore, Kind of? You're definitely eating someone alive but no lasting damage, M/M, Mild intoxication, Other, POV Second Person, Self-Insert, Sugar Vore, Weirdness, cake gore, i told twit cake gore was my new fetish and i was very serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellhereweare/pseuds/wellhereweare
Summary: You and Luke have a nice tea party and eat too many sweets. Hershel has a nightmare.
Relationships: Hershel Layton/Luke Triton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	A Cake Marked EAT ME

**Author's Note:**

> What it says on the tin. Cake knife gore with some sexual elements.

You know he’s awake by the way he goes still. He tries to keep his breathing steady but you notice the way it hitches when he hears you step closer. Or maybe he’s noticed that he’s tied naked? No matter. It won’t change what happens next. 

He’s a picture, pudgy and pale and masculine in a way that makes you hungry. Soft, like he’d melt in your mouth. You run a hand over his leg as you step close, let it rest on the pad of skin above his cock. 

Shocked, he finally opens his eyes.

“W-what’s happening?” 

“We’re having a tea party, Professah.” Luke chimes, his sweet little voice ringing like a bell. “You’re the guest of honor! Are you excited?”

You smile as the man babbles, obviously horrified. He doesn’t understand yet what’s about to happen, but that’s ok. You raise the knife where he can see it.

“Where would you like me to cut your piece from, Luke?” You ask. 

“Oh gosh, that’s a hard question.” He turns his full focus on you as Hershel begins to struggle.

He’s sitting on the table opposite where you stand, examining the man like a menu. He turns his wide, dark eyes up to you. “I can’t decide. You first?”

You settle the knife point at the base of the man’s throat and press lightly. It won’t take much, and he yelps as the skin splits. He doesn’t bleed though, the flesh just dimples and cleaves cleanly in two as you draw it down his chest to his hips.

“Stop it!” He’s a little louder now, clearly distressed. You move the knife a few inches above one nipple and cut across until the wound is symmetrical. The knife clicks as you set it aside and reach forward to gently peel the skin away.

It’s thick and gummy between your fingers. Fondant, but you’re hoping for something a bit sweeter and as it folds back over itself the smell of sweetness hits the back of your nose. Sharp and it makes you drool a little. You’ve been waiting all day to start, but it’s more than worth it already. 

“I don’t understand what’s happening, it- it feels...” He looks near tears, poor thing. He’s only just woke up after all. “Are you dissecting me? Luke, please-” He turns his head to the boy, pleading in his low, low voice. It rumbles through the room. The jam soaked sponge cake in the cavity you just cut open doesn’t seem affected.

“You’ll be ok, Professah!” He says brightly. “I wouldn’t let anything happen to you. Think of this like a dream.”

“A dream?” Hershel echoes. “Is this a dream?” You think the knife might be having secondary effects. He looks a little drugged. Smiling softly, Luke nods.

“I promise that tomorrow you’ll feel just lovely.”

“It’s a _scary_ dream.” Hershel whispers. Luke drops a kiss on his cheek.

“Of course it’s not scary, Silly. It’s only a tea party.”

Hershel rolls his head to look at you directly, glassy eyed. You smile, all sharp teeth.

Lip wobbling, he nods.

“Good. I’ll get everything set up then!” Luke slides off the table to fetch the pot of tea from a small kitchen in the adjacent room. You pat his head as he passes, and he giggles.

Now what kind of piece do you want? You cut a thick piece and pull it away from his candy cane ribs and set it aside on a plate. His ribs are thick, but it only takes a second to crack them and set them aside. You lick the jam off your fingers as you consider his organs. Strawberry, very nice.

His lungs are dark chocolate and raspberry brittle. His heart is dark gelatin. It smells strongly of berries and thick ropes of licorice veins lead away from it. Further down his intestines are coiled gummies, and his liver is pastry. When you tap it open, it reveals a thick vanilla cream.

Luke steps back into the room carefully carrying a tray with a tea set on it and sets it on the table before hopping back up.

“Gosh, Professah, you look so good inside!” He snaps off a small piece of liver, smeared with cream and pops it into his mouth. “Mm! It _is_ good. Have you decided on what you want yet?”

You look over the shaking buffet spread out in front of you and gently tear off one of the pain au chocolat that make up his stomach. 

The sweetness of it makes your teeth ache for a moment when you eat it, but it’s perfect. _Perfect_. There’s a driving hunger now, harder to ignore. You lock eyes with Luke over the open body and grin at each other. 

He reaches in and tugs out licorice. You tear a chuck of gummy. Biting it in half, you press the left over half into Hershel’s gasping mouth. He gags a little around your fingers at first, on instinct, but you can see when the taste hits him. He groans quietly and sucks your fingers as you pull them out.

“That was, was that me?” You nod, pulling out a handful of lemon curd fat. You lap at it and then offer him the rest. He stares up at you, conflicted, and you force it into his mouth. He can fight it, if he wants. It won’t take long to wear him down. 

Luke has the knife you abandoned, looking over Hershel carefully.

“I know what I want.” He rasps, staring at the man’s twitching, half hard cock. He settles a small hand on it, and it jumps. Hershel starts to cry and flail again. 

Luke giggles and rubs at it until it’s completely hard, then presses the tip of the knife just under the head, The crying gets worse.

“It’ll be ok.” He cooed. “You’ll like this, promise!” And he slit down the underside.

The warm smell of cinnamon fills the room as Luke gently thumbs the fondant apart, baring what looks like a fresh cinnamon roll twisted straight and drizzled heavily with cream cheese icing. Luke drags his little pink tongue over it, and the Professor bucks, gasping. Luke presses it open further and starts to nibble on the inside. 

Hershel’s crying in earnest now, hips juddering up. You dig sticky hands into the gaping hole in his chest and eat the cake, wet with blood red jam. The lemon curd, the thick gummy. He isn’t the only one who seems drugged, you realize, but you can’t stop eating. Luke mewls as he desperately tries to go deeper, wriggling where he half lays over the man’s legs. The Professor is no better off, moaning and shivering. His tear-stained face is too tantalizing, and you reach up to lap at his honey tears.

“Nnno, please, I don’t- I can’t- This is-” He doesn’t seem to know quite what he means to say, so you help out by pushing cake into his mouth. His body goes tight, and the restraints ring as he pulls at them. After a moment, he goes lax. 

“It’s empty...” Luke complains. “I’m going to have to try something else.”

“The head?” You offer. Luke shakes his own.

“I think we should clean him up and have a proper tea party. We have enough set aside.” You nod and pass Luke a rib. He sucks on it, then licks his thumb. Carefully wetting the split fondant, he pushes the pieces back together, as Hershel whimpers.

You start on his chest.

“I don’t understand,” He chants absently. You think his hair would taste like thin cotton candy and pat his face.

Finally, he’s all in one piece again, and Luke pets his hair until he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The next day, Hershel wakes up dressed, confused, and in his bed. Luke was right though, he feels quite lovely, until he finds a bit of sponge cake careful wrapped and tucked away. Luke doesn't seem to know where it came from when he asks.


End file.
